7thgradeuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
CP-18257.Eo
Planet Location The planet CP-18257.Eo is situated on the far end of the Solar System’s habitable zone, on one of the spiral arms -Orion Arm- of the Milky Way Galaxy, residing on the edge the Virgo galaxy supercluster. Climate The 100 million mile proximity to the sun has allowed for liquid water, and further liberation from freezing temperatures has been achieved from the colonization of the planet and the human’s release of greenhouse gases into the once thin atmosphere. The average year on CP-12857.Eo is equivalent to 1.9 years on Terra. Average yearly temperatures hover around 55.76°F, through nearly 6 month, steady changing seasons, on it’s 24 degree tilt toward the sun. Subsequently, the equator is heavily inhabited in 7 large colonies that remain relatively warm the entire year. Ice caps have reduced drastically since it’s colonization, but still remain part of the world. CP-18257.Eo’s 19,739.23 mile circumference and it’s 25 hour long day is very similar to Planet Earth. Inhabitants There are humans on CP-18257.Eo but they have a lump on their forehead from a chip. Only some of the people have a lump on their forehead.There are new animals that look really different than how they did on Terra. For example there are rat-birds, there are no pure breeds left like the ones on Terra. Culture They get the lump on their forehead by getting a chip in their skull that limits the amount of information they can know. During the chip ceremony everyone who attends must where a red shawl. Dictators and Leaders do receive the chip implants. They get the chip by undergoing a ritual at age one.' ' Places There are city states and colonies along the Valles Marineris which is on the equator of CP-18257.Eo. There is a large center colony where the dictators/ leaders and rich people of CP-18257.Eo live and work. There is a center building made of precious metals and is where the dictator Fjord works/ lives. All the families of the people in power live in the largest colony called Cerberus. ' '''Moons CP-18257.Eo has two moons Phobos and Deimos. The moons are irregularly shaped and were most likely created by a crash with another planet. Phobos’s radius is 7.0008mi and Deimos radius is 3.8525mi. Both of CP-18257.Eo's moons when put together are about equal in size to Terra's moon. ' 'Language The people of CP-18257.Eo speak a hybrid language of English, German, and Mandarin. German-A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z, Ä, Ö, Ü, ß(sharp S) Mandarin- not available (all of the pictures were to large) ' 'History CP-18257.Eo was inhabited by 2043 because Terra was no longer livable. CP-18257.Eo is a peaceful planet that keeps to itself and hasn’t had any wars because the leaders and dictators keep secrets from their people and other inhabitants in their galaxy. ' ' The day they made true history September 8th, 2178 was a day forever remembered by all humans. While the cruel dictator Fjord Berenstein was visiting the barren planet of Terra (earth) to see if the people he put there that don’t share his beliefs are still alive, his bodyguard Marcus Smart has taken on the challenge to change their world for the better. He tells the people of CP-18257.Eo about kindness, accepting people for who they are, democracy, and trust. Marcus starts a rebellion and everyone of CP-18257.Eo has the chip removed and they rescue the people who were trapped on Earth. Fjord gets trapped on Earth, but was soon rescued and shown how to accept people for who they are. ' '''Government The people of CP-18257.Eo now live in a democratic society and they do not discriminate no matter who the person is. They have banned anything that inhibits the amount of information that people know. The people of CP-18257.Eo have made huge efforts to clean up Terra and live sustainably. They do not waste anything, they reuse glass, plastic, metal, circuit boards, watches, etc. They run on solar power and even use it to power cars, make food, and power the electricity for each of the seven colonies.